


A Yordle Summoner's Pilgrimage

by Chocoryuukishi



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoryuukishi/pseuds/Chocoryuukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young yordle Adjudicator seeks to better himself, and so after being coerced by his mentor, a High Councilor of the Institute of War, and encouraged by the Judicator herself, he sets on a journey of self-discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeking Myself

Within the wide, spacious hall of the dark cloister, my heart filled with dread as the match ended. The ominous blue light that glowed within our summoner's orbs faded away as the windows in the far distance had their shutters thrown open by magic, and the midday light of the sun flew inward, consuming the darkness that held us in for about an hour. It did little to ease my fears. Gazing up at the faces of my fellow Adjudicators, I could feel the relentless stings of disappointment and anger from them, as I lamented at my lack of skill demonstrated in the Fields of Justice just moments ago. The summoners of the opposing team stood stately, but I could feel the arrogant pride swelling from within a number of them. At a pedestal in the distance, a summoner of the High Council stood, with emissaries from Zaun and Piltover standing on opposing sides of him. The Piltoverites seemed saddened by the loss that they had incurred in this very match.

"So it shall be upheaved," the High Councilor's voice boomed, augmented by his sorcery. This particular summoner wore a thick, flowing slate-blue garment, gilded with golden stripes. The summoner was middle-aged, with grey streaks in his trimmed hair and beard. He looked to be a man of boundless, but controllable energy. "As per the settlements of both parties, that the sale of Shimmer not be regulated by the ruling party of Zaun. Piltover will not force an embargo on stocks of the chemical within its city walls. The summoners seen before you have fought hard to bring you this outcome. Both parties must accept this predicament."

"Zaun humbly states its predicament." one of the emissaries from Zaun declared, his gold tooth glinting as he smirked. His gaudy clothes and jewelled rings spoke much of where he got his wealth from.

"Piltover humbly states its predicament." so said also by an emissary from Piltover, his manner of dress modest. Nothing stood out for this man, aside from the hextech gadget that was holstered by his waist.

"This matter is now settled. Adjudicators, you are dismissed."

Immediately, as we filed out of the cloister and into a set of double-doors to our right, I was shoved aside by my team, fuming as I let them down. The opposing team of summoners laughed haughtily amongst themselves as they went out, completely ignoring the yordle that was just now shoved aside. Being last to leave, I looked back at the pedestal. The High Councilor and the emissaries were gone.

 

* * *

 

"Come now, Ralko, cheer up. It was just a silly little match." Avon said as he sat next to me at a table in the institute cafeteria, sulking as I hid my head in my arms. "Disputes like these pop up all the time. They don't really warrant as much a change compared to ones from Demacia and Noxus."

I said nothing. I wasn't really in the mood for a pep talk.

"I think we should just leave him for now. He's is taking this match pretty hard." Milos said, sitting opposite from Avon.

"No way. He'll probably go insane if we leave him alone."

I sighed.

"I'll be fine." I sounded like a muffled, sad donkey. I felt a hand pet me on my furry white head.

"Get well soon, Ralko." Milos said. I imagined him smiling as he did that. "You'll win a match soon enough. Your losses won't be a big deal once you get into more of them." I heard both of them get up from their seats.

"I'm really sorry about this, man." I heard Avon clasp his hands together in apology. "Sinful Succulence just made their new batch of Kayle rolls and I really wanted to try one before they run out again. Do you want me to get you one?"

"Avon... it's one per person only."

"Dammit!"

"No, it's alright." I turned my head, still lying on the cold, marble surface of the table, smiling weakly at the summoner's brown messy-haired face. "Thanks anyway."

"Hang tight. We'll be right back!" Avon chirped as he ran off the far corner, with Milos rushing after him, trying to calm him down. I giggled slightly at the spectacle they were making.

 

* * *

 

From as far back as I could remember, growing up in Bandle City, Avon, Milos, and I have been close childhood friends. They didn't live in the city, but their families travelled a few times each month to trade with us. Avon was originally from Freljord, his family escaping captivity from one of the tribes and seeking refuge in Demacia, where they started a trading business. Avon was always jovial and outspoken, and his magic abilities always showed how wild and reckless he can become if he didn't hold back. Milos hailed from Bilgewater, orphaned at birth and adopted by privateers, who treated him like one of their own. He quickly learned the ropes at being a sailor, and found a very unlikely talent for magic. The crew found his magic very useful, and encouraged him to hone this talent. I remembered, during his visits here, that I'd give him books that I already used, and the next time he was at port, he became a little more efficient than I was at casting spells. I admit I was a little envious of his talent.

Me? Well, though I'm a yordle, I'm not grin-grin goody-two-shoes. My parents were a little wary about my being a cold introvert, and I was always set out to do errands for the house in hopes that I'd mingle with the other yordle kids in the city market. I wasn't very fond of a whole lot of them. Before I met Avon and Milos, the only other person that I spoke to and whom I was interested in was Poppy, but she was often busy being her father's apprentice, given his reputation as the finest smith of Bandle City, so I barely see her, especially since she became the city's ambassador to Demacia. I was happy with only Avon and Milos by my side since then.

It's strange, really, that yordles need constant social contact in order to avoid going insane. Personally, I prefer my social contacts to be minimal. I haven't descended into madness yet, so that might be a good sign.

Speaking of my parents, I pretty much descended along a line of talented magicians. Both my mother and father spent multiple terms teaching at the Royal Academy in Demacia before going back to Bandle City. They were ethical magicians, and condemned necromancy and black magic, instead supporting the advent of hextechnology. I was born knowing how to cast spells, and when I was of age, I went to the academy, in order to control the flow of mana that coursed through me on a daily basis, waiting to be expelled. I met a good deal of other people my age in the Academy, some merely sucking up to me because of my family reputation. I hated it, but I was able to put up with it for a period of time. At one point, during my studies, I even got a glimpse of Luxanna Crownguard, the famed Lady of Luminosity. She was a very stunning young lady, with a smile that hinted at her prankishness, being able to bend and twist light to create illusions that are almost impossible to tell apart from real things. I had a crush on her for a while, but it died as soon as she was conscripted into the Demacian army. She was only 13 at the time. I wondered what was going through her mind, when she was taken from home and didn't show up in school the next day.

Besides the tragedy that had befallen Lux, life in the academy was normal. Bearable, but enjoyable until I was brought to the headmaster's office one day. It wasn't that I was in trouble or anything like that, but apparently one of my professors offered me a recommendation to the Institute of War. I was told it's considered to be an honor to be asked to become a summoner for the League of Legends. I didn't really see it as a big deal. I was studious, but I never felt I was destined for a higher calling. I called Avon and Milos via hextech phone later in the day, and I got quite an earful about how great it is to be a summoner. I relented and in about a week, I began summoner training. To my surprise, Avon and Milos were already there, and the welcome mat was laid out as they gave me a grand tour around the institute. It was there that I met Kayle, who was free for the day to dispense helpful advice.

"You are young in body, summoner, but your mind can attain much more." I remembered her say behind that weird helmet of hers. Apparently, she rarely ever takes it off. "Seek knowledge and insight wherever you may find it, and soon you will grow. In which way you will grow, I can't be certain, but my hope is that you will grow to do great things."

It was advice that I took to mind, thinking about it whenever I went through my training, fixing nexuses and turrets, summoning mindless minions, researching with other novice summoners, and honing my spellcasting. I knew I had potential, so I worked very hard. Soon I found myself a little better than I was before. I was proud of that, but if only I could get better faster... then my first match wouldn't have been such a flop.

It took about a year and a half of novice summoner training when I was promoted to Adjudicator. My mentor, High Councilor van de Berg, knew about the amount of effort I put in to prove myself, and sometimes he'd tell me, during one-on-one conversations with him in his office, that I should slow down for a while.

"I can't do that, sir." I remembered being very adamant with him in our most recent conversation. "I have to keep up with this routine if I want to be on the same level as everyone else."

"But Summoner Ralko," my mentor spoke to me in soft, counselling tone. He was often known for having a roaring bass of a voice when in the company of other summoners. It was intimidating at first, but then my efforts impressed him, and in turn, he respected me, so he often referred to me with my title. "There are times when a young yordle has to put aside his work and take the time to enjoy the finer things in life. I greatly commend your efforts, but I'm concerned that you're being too hard on yourself."

"Sir, you needn't be concerned about me." I smiled at him, happy that he was concerned about me. "If I ever do go overboard, I always have two fellow summoners to keep me in check."

"Ah, you mean Avon and Milos." he chuckled. "Well, I'm glad you have them on your side, even though they do seem a motley duo."

"They're motley, but I keep them in check whenever I can."

"Just... take a break once in a while. It's not going to hurt." he returned a relieved smile at me, though traced with some doubt on the edges. "Promise me this, as your fellow summoner."

"...Alright. Ya got me." I gave up and complied with his wishes. This probably happened a day before my first match. I ended up thinking over it again as I left the cafeteria and wandered the marble halls of the institution, just briefly parting with Avon and Milos moments ago. Various summoners, big and small, short and tall, wearing the same velvety purple hooded garb that I was wearing, passed by me, minding their own business. Aside from League matches, summoners were tasked to doing all sorts of things besides casting spells, repairing magical artifacts, and researching. I knew of summoners who served as neutral emissaries in each of the city-states, conveying important infromation regarding goings-on in the Institute of War using a form of magic known as "telepathy". I also knew of another summoner who served as a director of ingoing and outgoing communications for the Journal of Justice, which has small offices all around Valoran. In a sense, being a summoner is like being a jack-of-all-trades: each summoner had useful traits outside of magical talents.

So, I minded my own business, thinking about that excursion my mentor suggested, when I saw a familiar face... or, what I think is a familiar face, but was actually a familiar suit of armor. Kayle stood there, her wings barely aloft, and her helmet nonexistent, showing her smoothly radiant face, nicely defined by her thin, icy lips, unblemished nose, and gentle eyes, immaculately draped by her golden blond hair. My heart throbbed at the sight of her beauty, but something about it was off, which was saddening. She grimaced at a poster on the wall, and I joined her, wondering what was up. It was a close-up of Morgana's face, her intimidating purple eyes sizzling with magical energy as she voraciously, but seductively bit off the head of a Kayle roll, her fangs showing through her puffed lips, decorated with dark lavender lipstick. There were already bite marks on its left wing. Red and yellow gushed out of the stumps, and a caption next to it stated: "Strawberry and Custard Kayle rolls... Sinfully Succulent".

"Righteously abominable..." Kayle muttered as she had her arms crossed, grimacing straight at her sister's visage, whose advertisement outright hinted at cannibalism.

"But I heard they're pretty good, though." I added nonchalantly. I turned my head to see her staring down at me, giving me that same piercing look. There was a hint of embarrassment in her cheeks when she looked at me like that, so I wasn't intimidated. "What? You should try one if you're curious."

She turned her head away. "I think I'll pass." she said after a slight pause. "What brings you to my presence, summoner?"

"Well..." I scratched the back of my head. I was wondering if she still remembered me, but given how often her mind gets probed by many different summoners at any given time while she goes off to the Fields of Justice, it was a very small chance that she would. To most champions, all summoners looked the same anyway: boring, dark, nameless, and neutral.

"Hmm..." Kayle seemed displeased at my rather long response, but as she continued to look at me, her eyes blinked as if she saw someone vaguely familiar. "Have we met before? I'll have to apologize, given how I work with many summoners on a daily basis, appearances and names do get lost on me."

"Y-yeah... we met before. About a year ago." I smiled a little, feeling relieved that she at least had an idea of who I was. "You don't have to be sorry, I had a hunch that was the case. I should introduce myself first next time."

"There is no need." Kayle smiled back. It made her look very angelic. It had an otherworldly charm to it. She turned, flapping her wings once as she set towards the direction I was going. "I'm going for some tea. Would you be interested in joining me?"

"Uhh... s-sure." I followed as she led the way, mesmerized by her overall beauty. I had to snap out of it, but I couldn't. At this rate, she could be taking me anywhere and I wouldn't have noticed.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, Summoner Ralko?" that sounded like van de Berg's voice. I shook my head and hazily wondered where I was. Suddenly, I realized we were at the doorway leading to my mentor's office. Kayle was right beside me, puzzled by his reaction. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, you know of him?" Kayle asked.

"Why, yes... he's a student of mine." he gave a welcome smile.

"Oh! Uhh... High Councilor, sir...!" I bowed to him, feeling ashamed. "Was this supposed to be a private meeting? I'm really sorry-"

"Naw, don't be sorry." he stood from his chair, his thick gilded robe flowing downwards, barely skirting the carpeted ground. He walked over to a nearby trolley, where a teapot, some cups and a platter of cakes and desserts were being served. "I asked Kayle if she wanted to come over for a chat, but I presume that she had invited you as well?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"Well, why don't you two have a seat." van de Berg pushed the trolley near his desk. "Help yourself to some tea and cakes."

"Gladly." Kayle strolled over to the left chair, while I took the right, grabbing at the seat and climbing over due to my height. When I got myself seated, I saw Kayle smiling back at me as she poured herself a cup of tea, dropping a cube of sugar in and stirring delicately with one smooth, slender hand as she held the cup on its saucer with the other. She looked to be in a good mood today; a stark contract to the battle-hardened judicator that I usually see when she fought during a match. "What a coincidence, that I've brought you here. Perhaps our meeting has been a good sign."

"Perhaps." my mentor piped in. "Summoner Ralko hasn't been in high spirits recently."

"Is that so?"

"Today was his first tenure as an Adjudicator." van de Berg explained, as he poured some tea into his cup. "He was tasked with resolving a minor conflict between Piltover and Zaun."

"Let me guess... the 'Shimmer' issue?"

"Precisely." he went for the cream and began stirring.

"That's been pretty recent, hasn't it?"

"Yes. It seems that the new dean in the Yordle Academy, Ziggs, was it?"

"I believe so. He truly is an odd one, isn't he?"

"That may be so, but it's a good kind of odd." the High Councilor put down the teaspoon took a few big gulps from his teacup as he reached for a teacake. "I heard that he is working with Professor Heimerdinger in discerning the properties of the drug."

"I see."

"Zaunite moguls have caught wind of the project and are fighting amongst each other in striking deals with the academy in order to profit from their factory waste. Meanwhile, Piltover representatives have voiced their concern with the dangers of trading the drug, and are preparing to carry out an embargo."

"Greedy brutes, those of Zaun... it's troubling that we have to get involved with this mess."

"Well, we do what we must to keep the order." van de Berg sighed.

"I concur." Kayle sipped at her teacup. "I suppose you were the High Councilor tasked with political matters for that match?"

"Why, yes. I was." they both chuckled heartily, Kayle doing so more modestly. "I like your intuition. It appears to be your strongest natural ability."

"You flatter me, High Councilor." Kayle chuckled again, sipping at her teacup.

"It was a good match." I entered the conversation after the brief period of silence trying to help myself to a cup of tea and a slice of tea cake. It's not an easy feat when you have such small hands to reach. "However, my skills were not up to par with the other summoners, therefore I seek to better myself once again."

"Your resolve is admirable, Summoner Ralko." my mentor said. "But perhaps now is the time to think about what I told you yesterday about taking that break."

"I'm thinking over it, sir, but, if I may..." I had a thought, after washing down half a slice with half a cup. "Can I use my excursion time productively?"

"You may use it in whatever way you want. Just avoid using the time to practice spellcasting or do any Institute work for the time being." van de Berg instructed. "Try something else for a change."

"It appears that your mentor wants the best in you, summoner." Kayle added. "Heed his words."

"I'll try." I replied to Kayle. Then I thought about asking her something. "Say, Kayle...?"

"Hm?"

"Do you still remember the advice you gave me... when I first met you?"

"I... can't recall." Kayle said hesitantly as she tried to remember. "My apologies. You'll have to jog my memory."

"You said that I should seek knowledge and insight wherever I can find it."

"Ah." Kayle seemed to have brightened up a little, the words being familiar to her. "Those were words of wisdom that my kin had passed down to me in more peaceful times in my realm. I figured that it would be a beneficial food for thought to most Runeterrans, so I often tell such tidbits to new summoners and willing champions alike." emptying her teacup, she set it back down on the trolley.

"It certainly is food for thought, but... I've come to realize that thinking alone doesn't evoke the true meaning of the phrase."

"Of course not. You must take the phrase where it belongs most." with her index finger, she poked at my rib, just below my hands where I was carrying my teacup. It tickled. I think she meant to go for my heart. "There."

"Oh..." I hadn't really thought of taking the phrase to heart. Given how I kept thinking and thinking over it, I must've been very dense, doing something like that. Suddenly, there was a spark in me that came to life. For some reason, I had an urge to do something, but what? For one thing, I knew I just had to leave the Institute for a period of time. What is it that I wanted to do?

"Your eyes lit up just now." my mentor quipped. I gazed up at him.

"Sir, I think... I would have to leave the Institute for a while. How long of a break did you want to give me?"

"Probably about a month or two. Have you made a decision of what you wanted to do?"

"Kinda." I turned to Kayle, who gave me that same angelic smile as before. It was comforting. "I had a realization that until now, I never really knew what I wanted, or who I truly wanted to be. I trudged on and on with wherever fate took me, and I thought I was content with what I had. Now, I suddenly felt, at that moment that you touched me, that I was wrong. I still don't know me, so I want to find it. I want to find me. That's the kind of knowledge and insight I want to look for."

"Such empowering words for someone of your kin." Kayle said. "Are you sure you're really a yordle?"

"Huh?" I was puzzled by her question.

"Forget my question." Kayle waved her hand, dismissing her query. "The isles of Ionia are a good place for such a journey of self-discovery. What do you think, High Councilor?" she turned to my mentor, who nodded almost immediately.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. I think it would really help if you went to Ionia for your excursion. In the end, it's your decision."

"I'll go to Ionia, then." I nodded, feeling sure I was ready for something like this. "I think I know who to speak to when I get there." I thought of Soraka, the Starchild. She looked to be the kind of person you'd talk to about this sort of thing, and more, so I didn't think going to Ionia was a bad idea.

"Then it's settled. When do you want to begin?"

"Next week should be good." I put away the teacup as I finished, getting off my chair and bowing to my mentor. "Thank you, sir. And..." I bowed at Kayle. "Thanks, Kayle. Now, for some reason, I know what to do next."

"The pleasure was mine. You did most of the thinking." Kayle replied, grinning. Finishing with my formalities, I headed out of the office, finding new resolve in my life as a yordle summoner.


	2. Reach for the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ralko leaves the Institute for Ionia, consulting Soraka, the Starchild, for enlightenment.

**Shon-Xan, City-State of Ionia, One Week Later**  
  
"Now arriving at port in Shon-Xan." a hextech voice modulator spoke through the speakers of the passenger deck as I slung my leather backpack over my shoulder, ready to get off the airship. To my luck, and my mentor's luck as well, I'd been given two months reprieve from Institute activities while I embarked on my quest of self-discovery. I managed to score a round-trip ticket on the Tailwind, which was making flights from Piltover to Ionia at this time of year in order to raise research funds, led by Janna's second-in-command while she was out doing other things. Though the ship was small, it can carry a surprisingly significant number of passengers and still have enough for legroom. It was an entire day and a half's journey to take an airship from the Institute over the Ironspike Mountains to Piltover, and then taking the Tailwind over the coast, around Zaun, to Ionia. It was smooth and uneventful, until I got off the the deck, across the gangplank, and into the docks.  
  
The midday Ionian sun shone brightly, making bright reflections on the clear, tranquil waters of the island, as sailors and port hands hustled and bustled, carrying sacks of rice, vegetables, and other trade goods onto ships to exchange with neighboring city-states. Women and children strolled by on their way to market, and the elderly took their time taking in the cool ocean breeze from the docks. In the far distance, I could just barely see the mainland, with its towering, picturesque mountains and huge, radiant waterfalls. You can almost hear the roaring of the water from here.  
  
It was refreshing, being out of the Institute for the first time after more than a year. When I broke the news of my journey to my parents immediately after that conversation I had with van de Berg and Kayle, they were excited and a couple of days after, I received a package from them containing a few sets of comfortable travelling clothes, and pocket-sized tools fit for a travelling mage: a rune book, a journal, and a small scepter, adorned with protection runes. They really shouldn't have, but my parents have been known to shower people with gifts, especially to their only child. In the end, I really liked the clothes, mostly because I've been getting sick of wearing the same robes day in and day out. It made me look sub-human with its sickly color. The sand-colored shirt and tunic that I was wearing now, coupled with an olive scarf around my neck, paired with matching pants and snug-fitting boots made feel as adventurous as the Prodigal Explorer himself, but I think that's just exaggerating things a bit.  
  
I hadn't been very far out the docks when I heard the Tailwind suddenly burst to life, ascending and speeding off into the sky as the last of the passengers left the ship. I squinted and saw two peculiar characters go down into the docks.  
  
"Ahh, home, sweet home." said a bearded man wearing an oddly out-of-place black trenchcoat and matching pants, paired with a pair of steel greaves. On his head he donned a contraption with seven green lenses on it, and on his back was his sheathed sword. Following him was a monkey in red, gold-trimmed armor, who was taller than him. The monkey was hunched over, his back overwhelmed with cases of luggage, which he began handing out to the people who were waiting.  
  
"Here you go... ahh, is this yours? Here..." the monkey sorted through the luggage when he started sweating. "Boy, is it me or is it getting hot out?"  
  
"That... that, my dearest disciple, is the radiant Ionian sun you're feeling off your back." the bearded man said, taking a swig from his waterskin.  
  
"Well, it sure is a different kind of sun than the ones from the Plague Jungles." the monkey added, as he handed a sack to a waiting laborer. "It really has been a while."  
  
"True. But your training is not over yet." as the monkey finished sorting the luggage, they spoke amongst themselves more quietly and I couldn't make out the conversation afterwards. Shrugging to myself, I headed into town, with its red, curved roofs and white-walled houses.  
  
  
The market in Shon-Xan is busy, for lack of a better word, since it's such a small place with so many people making their way through it. It was loud too, as shopkeepers hawked their goods in loud, booming voices, screaming at you to buy something. It almost compels you to buy from them just to shut them up. Aside from the shops selling local food and livestock (like the ones they're hauling in the boats), some stalls were also selling herbal medicine, arts, and crafts. One stall sold what looked like a root with blue veins in it. I forgot the name, but I read in a research paper once that the root has water-breathing properties when diluted with water mixed with oil sanctified by the Starchild herself. It's an expensive procedure to make such a potion, but the root is surprisingly cheap for about ten to fifteen gold apiece. I'm tempted to buy some, but I figured I should take care of what I wanted to do first before I went sightseeing. Alas, my eye caught a particular stall that sold silver jewelry. His wares looked nice, so I took a closer look. The shopkeeper, a large bald-headed burly man with tanned skin, wearing pleasantly light-colored robes gave a rather modest smile.  
  
"Step right up, little man." he said. Upon closer examination, I could've sworn the man would be better off a blacksmith than a jeweler, given that he looks like a strong, heavy-handed fellow. Of course, I was proven wrong, when I took a closer look at his jewelry. They were finely crafted, with intricately etched lines, smooth edges, and a fine silvery sheen to it. They looked almost comfortable and empowering to wear; something really fit for an army general, or a politician. One particular ring caught my eye. It was in a shape of a dragon, with a ball of jade in its mouth. If you had it on your finger, it seemed like a small silver dragon was wrapped around it, and the jade would be sticking out. The ring had that silvery sheen to it like the rest of the jewelry, but the jade was something else. It glowed with a magical power: something that I can sense as a magician. It's unlike normal enchanted jade that I researched on in the Institute, which normally had a calming effect to it. If further enchanted, the jade had a tendency to crack or chip since it's such a delicate material to work with. This particular jade seemed flawless, and it fit the dragon's mouth snugly. Its power, coupled with silver as a conductor, gave it an empowering but foreboding feel.  
  
"Can I ask about that ring? The one shaped like a dragon." I had to ask.  
  
"Ah." the man beamed proudly. It was probably his finest work. "The other day, I heard from a friend of mine about a famed artificer, Doran. I was inspired." he sounded like your average salesman, speaking in a snazzy, motivated voice. "Before his accident, he made intricate crafts with hammer and metal. I sought to be just as good as he was, so I put my heart and soul into all my crafts from thereon. This one..." he unlocked the glass box that it was in and took out the ring from its resting place. "This is one of my masterpieces."  
  
"How much for it?"  
  
"I'm afraid... it's not for sale."  
  
"Huh?" I was puzzled. Normally, if you wanted to sell something, you put it up at the stall for people to see. For this shopkeeper, it seemed like he put this one up just to show off.  
  
"I haven't decided yet with this one." the shopkeeper said. "It makes for a good conversation piece, but a masterpiece such as this is... I feel it's worth more than the value of coin."  
  
"I see..." I was crestfallen. It looked like such a good ring to have. Then again, I didn't really pack a lot of gold with me, so even if it did have a price, I probably wouldn't have been able to afford it. Man, if Avon was here right now, he'd probably talk the poor merchant's ear off until he gave it to him for free.  
  
"The rest of my goods are for sale though, take a gander!" he continued hawking regardless, but at that point I wasn't interested anymore.  
  
"...No thanks." shaking my head, I slowly walked off, realizing that I was wasting my time. Walking past the bedlam of people buying and selling, I made my way up a set of stone steps into a residential area, littered with both large estates and smaller houses of the same build and color as the ones from the marketplace. The town could use a bit more diversity with its architecture, because it's hard to tell which place is which. From what I remember though, in the map that I had examined a few hours before landing, the Temple of the Starchild should be straight ahead. It's almost smack-dab in the middle of town, given how Soraka's pretty much become the local, or should I say, national deity.  
  


* * *

  
  
"You have business with the Starchild?" asked an old lady to my left as I stepped into the courtyard of a large estate. A strange tree with purple leaves grew in the centre of a small sea of sand in front of me, being raked by a young priestess in practical blue acolyte's robes. Other than that, the place looked deserted. The old lady had her white hair tied back in a bun, and she was hunched over in her red robes to about my size, her squinted eyes in her wrinkled, shrunken head quietly judging my character. She looked as though she was heading to market, but judging from the unfolded set of linens she carried in a woven basket by her waist, she was probably heading out to wash by the shore instead.  
  
"I..." I hesitated, slightly intimidated by the new surroundings and the quiet judging of the lady in front of me, now squinting even more as she awaited my response. "I wish for an audience with her."  
  
"Bah!" she turned away immediately in outright disgust. I was taken aback. "The Starchild does not wish any more audiences for the time being." she grumbled incoherently.  
  
"What is the problem, Bahzhou?" I heard a distant voice. I snickered a little, triggering a scowl from the old lady. What a strange name. From the sand garden was a room in the far distance, the door sliding open to reveal Soraka, the Starchild herself. Her hooves clopped audibly along the stone of the courtyard, as she went around the garden to approach the two of us. She looked even more strange in person than she was in the middle of a League match. She stood out very much so with her ebony hooves striking the ground and the luminous horn sticking out of her forehead. Her dim azure skin shimmered in the sun, contrasting with her shimmering red lips, long silvery locks, and golden, ethereal eyes. Her outfit: a red cloak and a shiny sky-blue dress, paired with golden necklaces and long moonstone earrings, stood out compared to the average Ionian's manner of dress.  
  
"This... fool of a child dares to set foot in this temple to have an audience with you." the old lady spat. She could use a bath in the hot springs with a temper like that. "What nerve, kids these days... never paying their respects to the precious time of a hallowed deity--"  
  
"I will handle this matter from hereon." Soraka calmly assured her. "You may go ahead and finish your washing. I will be alright."  
  
"But, your holiness...!" Bahzhou trembled, setting down her basket and kowtowing before her. "What of your health!?"  
  
"I will be fine for the time being. I have been expecting this child to arrive for some time."  
  
"Actually, I'm twenty-two in Runeterran years, but--" I paused. I didn't need to explain myself like that.  
  
"You may go now, Bahzhou, and leave us in peace." Soraka continued. The old woman trembled ever so intensely, but gradually calmed down, picking up her basket again.  
  
"Very well, o hallowed one..." she slumped away, defeated, past the gates and out the temple, leaving only me and the Starchild, as well as the priestess in the garden, still raking as she minded her own business.  
  
"Umm..." I scratched my head, thinking about what to say.  
  
"My sincerest apologies for her behavior, summoner." Soraka said, sighing a little. "Bahzhou is an ardent worshipper of my likeness. You could say she is almost like my caretaker, but she does this out of her own volition, like a doting mother."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry. I think I'm the one at fault here." I bowed curtly, respecting Soraka's title in the city-state. "I should've knocked before coming in." I grinned a little.  
  
"Hmm, I guess we're even, then." the Starchild smiled slightly, then there was silence. Now would probably be the best time to introduce myself.  
  
"My name is Ralko." I began. "I've recently become an Adjudicator for the League and I've taken a couple months reprieve in a journey of self-discovery. I was led to you by another champion of the League."  
  
"Welcome, Summoner Ralko." Soraka went all-out with the formalities as well, but she threw open her arms at me and glimmered in a soft light, spinning and dancing like an oracle of the stars. "The stars have fortold of your coming. As the Starchild, it shall be my divine task to guide you into enlightenment."  
  
I was a little speechless.  
  
"Did you really have to do all that?" I asked.  
  
The light immediately faded. Soraka stopped and shrugged.  
  
"Not really." she said, her lip curling to the left. "But I missed my morning exercise, so I felt like moving around a bit."  
  
I said nothing. I've heard about the Starchild's amazing sarcasm, but seeing it in action was much different than hearing about it. It's got a... certain charm about her.  
  
"Oh, how very rude of me. I should bring you inside. Care for some tea?" Soraka turned and led the way to her interior sanctuary.  
  
"Uhh... sure. I don't mind." I followed behind her, wondering what other kinds of antics will occur during my stay here. Not that I don't like encountering them, but it certainly is better than travelling from place to place in my quest and hearing a bunch of jumbled words from some holy being.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Oh... was this a bad time, then?" how inconsiderate of me. As we talked Institute matters for a while, Soraka shifted to the topic of being in poor health recently, which was the reason for the old lady's being upset about my arrival. She didn't exactly say why and how she became sick, but merely brought it up just to let me know.  
  
"Oh, no. Not at all." at this time, any trace of Soraka's legendary sarcasm disappeared, and she was as sincere as she could be with our conversation. I felt relieved. "The stars did fortell of your coming, so I suppose it's my job to cure what ails you at this point in time. This doesn't happen very often nowadays, what with my current situation and all..."  
  
"You... haven't curried favor with the stars yet?"  
  
"Not exactly. It's not a cakewalk by any means." Soraka said, shaking her head. "The stars are ever changing... ever moving. They are fickle beings. I merely have to be at the precise moment when I seek their favor once more." she closed her eyes momentarily, and I saw a face of someone human. Someone normal, if you count out the various other features that classify her as trans-human. Then she opened it again, making her astonishingly otherworldly. Those little glowing golden orbs with irises not visible to the naked eye... or at least, to yordle eyes, which aren't really that good to begin with. "My actions, which caused me to devolve into this form, were justified. During the occupation of the Noxians, one person who went by the name of 'The Deathmaker' did unspeakable things to my people, causing them to suffer most painful deaths. There was nothing I could do to ease their suffering as they passed, and this stirred within me unbound rage. I cursed this man and cursed him I did. Now the devil fights for Noxus in the League."  
  
"I see. Your sacrifice certainly was benevolent." I gave a faint smile, imagining the Starchild as she was once said to be the most beautiful deity of the city-state, torn with sadness at seeing her people oppressed, suffering. I imagined her gritting her teeth as she looked to the stars, cursing Warwick's name as she slowly felt the pain of devolution, becoming grotesque in the process. It was a sad thought.  
  
"Thank you, summoner." she smiled back. "But enough about me. My task is to aid you. What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Err..." she switched the topic ever so quickly that I was momentarily lost. I cleared my throat and began to explain myself. "I guess... you could say I'm here to seek enlightenment on a certain topic."  
  
"Many people come here to Ionia for such a thing." she looked at me funny. "Perhaps... you can tell me your story."  
  
"Well... I was recently appointed Adjudicator in the League." I began. Soraka smiled as if to congratulate me. "I worked very hard to get this far within the Institute. However, I've gotten to a point where I feel that hardwork alone will not get me any farther. I feel like something is missing."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I just lost my very first match yesterday." I added.  
  
"Now that sounds like you're being too hard on yourself." Soraka frowned a little. "Especially for a yordle."  
  
"I know. Everybody keeps telling me that."  
  
"Perhaps you should heed their words."  
  
"I can't do that." I shook my head.  
  
"Then how am I supposed to help you?" the Starchild sighed. Slowly, she stood up. She turned her head to the side and gestured with it, urging me to follow her. Soon, we were out in the sandy courtyard once again.  
  
"Perhaps... I'll be able to better understand your situation if you use your magic against me." she said. I was puzzled.  
  
"I can't risk hurting you... not when you just said you were sick a while ago."  
  
"Look, it's just part of the job. Just do it." from out of nowhere, she summoned her crescent scepter, seemingly ready to fight. Reluctantly, I readied my stance: bending my knees and directing my palms toward the ground, drawing mana from the earth.  
  
"I don't get where you're going with this, but..." after drawing enough, I whirled my arms about in a windmill-like motion, and drew hot flames from the aether. Surrounded by flame, I readied to make my shot. Soraka nodded. With a silent incantation, the flames launched and charged towards her, but suddenly... they missed. She didn't even move, nor did she have any sort of protective aura around her. The spears of flame that shot out went past her by mere inches before disappearing in a heap when it hit the ground. I was stunned.  
  
"Do you always fight so poorly?" Soraka asked, shaking her head in disappointment. I retreated my stance, wondering what the heck just happened there.  
  
"I... don't know what--"  
  
"Let me explain." Soraka began. "You have been taught at a young age to manipulate and use magic, correct?"  
  
"Y-yes... But, I've only ever used magic as a tool, not as a weapon."  
  
"And that's why you hesitated on hitting me."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"But I'm a champion of the League. Do you not trust me?" she frowned. I felt horrible all of a sudden.  
  
"I--"  
  
"No matter." she quickly changed the subject. "When you were casting that spell, did you feel as if the magic... almost represents you?"  
  
"No... not really. But now that I think about it..." maybe it did, to some degree. I never really gave too much feeling in casting magic. I learned magic just like any school magician by practicing forms and putting effort into these forms to garner the best result. Adding feeling to it was usually considered a sign of weakness and lack of control over the force itself, so when we casted magic, it was controlled and precise.  
  
"Indoctrination can do that to you, but with a little bit of practice, the spells you cast can become a manifestation of who you are." Soraka said. I don't know if she was reading my mind or not. Given her powers, she could be. "No scholar or professor of the arcane arts can teach you that. You learn to do it on your own."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Then try again." and she held a finger out as if chiding. "And no pouting this time."  
  
Taking a long breath, I went through the process again. Drawing mana and invoking the elements, I tried shaking off any lingering uncertainties and anxieties, to some degree of success. Clearing my mind, I focused on putting all my hard-work in this spell. As the flames swirled furiously around me in its embrace, cold to the touch of a practiced magician, I took aim straight at Soraka, staring straight at her eyes. In a single moment, I took the shot and fired. Unfurling themselves, the spears of flame darted across the courtyard. In a flash, Soraka sidestepped as most of the spears scattered and hit about her previous general vicinity, vanishing as they hit the ground.  
  
"What did you think?" she asked. I didn't know what to think of it. I was impressed. I nodded to acknowledge her. "Well, let's try again. We're gonna do this until you actually manage to hit me."  
  
"But..." firstly, I wasn't here to practice magic, and secondly, I'm not here to throw hot fire at someone... especially a champion. What does this have to do with anything regarding enlightenment? It was confusing.  
  
I did hear that Ionians are a strange lot, but this is ridiculous.  
  
So, for most of the day, we practiced. I drew mana, conjured fire, and launched it at Soraka. At some point, I managed to get her to summon an aura to shield against the flames. Each time, she kept saying to express my feelings: past and present, into each spell. I didn't get it right away, but she was patient. Slowly, as I went through the process time and time again, I began to realize that my past toilings weren't in vain, as I'd thought they were. My hard work made me strong, little by little, but I never thought of it much. I kept looking for a bigger change; kept expecting some kind of spectacle or miracle that I'd be really good at something, but then I'd get very disappointed when it doesn't happen. I thought of a time when my mentor kept saying that my skills aren't mastered overnight, but tempered slowly and surely through diligent practice and dedication. Reflecting on it some more, I felt that Soraka wanted me to show that feeling of frustration, preserverance, and achievement, rolled into some primal force. In this case, it was magic.  
  
Was it meant to be some sort of reminder? A testament to my failures and successes? Only I could understand this concept, Soraka said. Nobody else can teach me this process.  
  


* * *

  
  
By the time I had finally landed a direct hit on Soraka, it was nightfall. I dropped to my hands and knees, very exhausted. I hadn't had a good run in ages, so my stamina couldn't take me far. The heat was killing me, and I had to take my hat off and unbutton my shirt a bit. The white fur covering me wasn't helping me cool down, and my long lop ears felt sticky to the touch. For a few minutes, I was there, panting. I'd finally hit her that she had been knocked back by the blast. I couldn't tell whether she was hurt or not. I was too tired to be concerned, and I felt like collapsing any minute now.  
  
Suddenly, a light surrounded me, and I felt invigorated. I looked up, and I saw the Starchild, standing there. She was smiling that same smile she wore since this morning. She didn't look tired at all, even though we'd been on our feet for most of the day. How is she able to keep such remarkable poise?  
  
"It's about time I gave you a reward for your work." she said. "You're a very remarkable individual."  
  
"Uhh... thanks?" I'm not used to receiving compliments. It's something you need to work on.  
  
"You have the potential of being so much more." she said. "Once you've reached the peak of your achievements, you will experience confidence and self-worth like you've never experienced them before."  
  
"Everybody keeps saying that." I said passively, scratching my head as I stood up, dusting sand off my clothes.  
  
"That's because it's true." Soraka's eyes glanced at mine. "When I observed your movements, you demonstrated great skill. However, your anxious thoughts hindered your full capabilities, and hence, I had you under this little exercise. I hope you learned a lot from it."  
  
"I sure did, I think." I went over to pick up my hat, which I left by the strange-looking tree. Looking around, the sun had almost vanished from view, leaving only an indigo haze in the clear sky. The lanterns in the temple had lit simultaneously, dotting the coming night like little fireflies. It was a pretty sight.  
  
"Well, it's nightfall now, and it wouldn't be very hospitable for me to just lead you out of here." the Starchild said. "Before your arrival, I've already arranged a room for you to stay within the temple. Would you like to join us for dinner tonight?"  
  
I didn't want to pass up such a random act, and so I bowed to her. "I'm very grateful that you wish to receive me for the night."  
  
"Oh, no problem." she waved her hand passively. "The temple receives all kinds of visitors and we treat them all the same." Soraka began to walk into the temple, and I followed her when I heard a sound of the gates behind us bursting open. Heavy breathing followed. In the distance was a plump figure running towards us. It was Bahzhou from this morning.  
  
"Your holiness! Your holiness!" she ran up to us, panting. She seemed in distress.  
  
"What seems to be the problem, Bahzhou?" Soraka gazed at the old lady and her eyes suddenly became ones of seriousness and urgency.  
  
"Th-the jeweller... the jeweller's gone mad!" she exclaimed. "I was on my way back through the marketplace after washing and drying the linens for the day, when the jeweller suddenly lashed out and began attacking the villagers."  
  
"Kaslo? Hmm... this is a cause of concern."  
  
"Let me come with you." I said to Soraka. "I was with that jeweller this morning."  
  
"Alright. Let's not waste any more time..."  we headed out, with Bahzhou following closely behind us. Dinner can wait. This was a more urgent matter to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently looking for a beta-reader, or a proofreader who has strong points in plot structure, character development, pacing, and dialogue. I just recently migrated from FF.net, so I put newer works here now as well as back there. Let me know if you're interested by sending me a message on FF.net. My pseud there is a "k", not a "c".


End file.
